Hermione's Last Six Days at Hogwarts
by hermione23415
Summary: 6 days. That's how long they had, Draco and Hermione. A sudden impulse turned into a passion, a passion into a desire, a passion into a requirement. They needed each other, but so did Ron and Pansy. As the last week of 7th year ends, Hermione and Draco explore their new connections clandestinely before they go their separate ways forever. / I promise I tried to use good grammar...
1. Chapter 1

**Day One of Six: Saturday**

Exams had finally ended, and all of Hermione's classes had almost finished. Though the weather at Hogwarts was always nice during the summer, the pale blue sky seemed even brighter without the pressure of studying.

It was a Saturday— the last Saturday at Hogwarts for the school year as summer holidays began on Friday. The intermittent chirping of song birds slowly rose Hermione. Her eyes groggily opened to see sunlight streaming through the window by her four poster of the girls dormitory. During the school year, Hermione always kept the curtains open at night so it would be easier to wake up in the morning to the natural light. Lavender and Parvati detested Hermione for that; they loathed the morning sunlight and getting up early, as most of their nights were spent gossiping about boys until 2am. So in her 3rd year, Hermione gifted both of them pink silk sleeping masks for Christmas and they stopped complaining.

Now, Hermione groaned softly as she pushed the covers off of her and slid her feet into baby blue, fluffy, slippers. She gazed at still sleeping Lavender and Parvati before getting dressed for the day. Her standard weekend outfit was composed of jeans and a sweatshirt. Paying little attention to her clothes, the grabbed the first sweatshirt, shirt, and pair of jeans she saw and changed in the bathroom of the dormitory.

Hermione absently minded got ready as she pondered what she might do today. Usually she had lists and lists of homework, extra credit work, and readings she wanted to complete. But today she couldn't rack her brain for any other work possible to do. She supposed she would... spend the day with Harry and Ron... The idea sounded preposterous in her mind as any free time she had would be spent in the library, doing extra credit work, not socialising.

Since their 5th year, Ron had been Hermione's... boyfriend. She blushed at the word. At first the relationship seemed new and exciting... She had crushed on him for _so long._ But the annoying traits Ron had before only seemed to intensify when she had to spend more time with him. And what irked Hermione was that Ron still thought he was perfect, he was great, he was _sooo_ amazing... Hermione quickly stopped thinking of Ron before she got too annoyed with him. She had waited for so long to be with him, that it seemed stupid to break up, stupid to lose such a good friendship.

Hermione checked her watch to see if they would have woken up yet. Nope. It was only 8:34 am and she was nearly certain that the boys didn't rouse until 10 am, except if there was a national emergency. Such as the need to play Quidditch. She decided to go down for breakfast anyways and would meet them there. Hermione grabbed a book to read while she waited and headed for the Great Hall. It was odd to be the only Gryffindor here, as most were still sleeping. Only one other person was in the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy. He had always bullied Hermione and her friends, so she steered far away from him and sat at the corner of the Gryffindor table farthest away from where he sat at the Slytherin table.

Breakfast was an assortment of toasts and eggs. Hermione randomly grabbed some on her plate and propped her open book up on a milk jug to read. Just as her eyes hit the first sentence, a thud sounded. Someone had dropped into the space on the bench next to her. Hermione whipped around, her bushy brown hair trailed behind. Her eyes landed on a pale pointed face, slightly flushed and tinged with pink. Draco Malfoy. Again.

She raised one eyebrow, in need of a serious explanation.

He seemed to ignore that. "What are we reading, Granger?" Malfoy pulled the book leaning on the milk jug.

Hermione pushed it back. "None of your business, Malfoy." She retrained her eyes on the book. He stared at her for a moment before Hermione ordered, "Go back to your own table. I'm trying to read."

"Hasn't anyone taught you manners, Granger? It's impolite to read at the table, much less read while you are having a conversation with someone."

"Conversation? That's a mutual communication. This is just _you_ bothering _me_ , and _me_ ignoring _you_. So in that case, I _am_ allowed to read. And since there is no one else worthy of my manners at the table, I can perfectly well read here."

"Oohhhh, _someone_ wants to be lawyer..." Malfoy taunted. "Kick all those filthy Muggles in the arse for me when you do, okay, Granger?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. And go. _Away_." Hermione detested Malfoy. She loathed his disrespect for anyone who wasn't a pureblood, and the way he treated her best friends, Ron and Harry, just because they came from a family that wasn't ' _pureblood'._ Like it mattered. Hermione had been top of her class since Year One, which proved that she didn't have to be ' _pureblood'_ to succeed. All these years Hermione was sure Malfoy disliked her because she got higher grades and was a ' _Mudblood'_.

He narrowed his pale grey eyes and scrutinised Hermione's face. She turned away. "If _you_ won't leave, than _I_ will." She glared at him and started to get up when he yanked her arm back down.

"Wait."

She jerked and fell back onto the bench with a thud. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"Hey, stop yelling. Sorry. Whatever. Just wait."

"No, thank you," she moved to get up again, sure he wouldn't try to pull her down again.

Of course Hermione was wrong. Malfoy grabbed both of her hands now to keep her from getting up, but pulled her back more gently. _You foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach, you twisted ferret, you dimwitted weasel._ She turned to face him and deliver her best insult yet, but just as her mouth was parted to speak, she halted.

Their eyes met for a brief moment. Pale grey-blue ones gazed into dark brown orbs. Hermione felt something stir in her chest. His soft hands still gripped her arms and they couldn't have been more than a foot apart... Malfoy slowly leaned towards Hermione. Her breath caught in her throat and she was sure her heart had stopped. Just as they were less than two inches apart, Hermione jerked her head away.

The moment was broken. She leapt up from the bench again this time, gasping and fighting back tears. Malfoy didn't try to hold her back this time. Hermione stumbled towards to the door, or the blurry tear-jarred vision of the doorway. She had barely reached the hallway outside the Great Hall before tears streamed down her face. She ran into the first girls washroom she saw, into a stall, and locked the door. behind her. Hermione felt her knees bend and she sank onto the cold, concrete floor. She tucked her knees to her chest and weeped into her hands. Sobs racked her body but she had no idea why. _I'm so confused. What was that? Who is he? Why is he talking to me? What was that?! Ron?! What would Ron Weasley think?!_

Then she realised an almost trivial thought. It made a laugh rise up, but then she stifled it. She let out a strangled squeak. Hermione had left her book at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I love reviews. I love improving my writing. I love** **criticism. The harsher the better. Okay, maybe not, but, please. Review me! Gosh, that was a bad author's note... I am cringing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One:** _ **Continued**_

 **Listened to** _ **Escape My Mind**_ **by Grace VanderWaal,** _ **Hold On**_ **by Extreme Music,** _ **"45"**_ **by The Gaslight Anthem while writing this chapter. I know, it's a weird combination, but** _ **Escape My Mind**_ **suits this chapter pretty well.**

* * *

It was at times like these that Hermione wished she had made more friends who were girls. _They_ would understand what to do. _They_ would understand why she was so upset… _They'd_ at lease be able to come into the girls' restroom that Hermione was hiding in. She checked her watch. It was slightly past 9 am; she was expecting Harry and Ron to meet her in the Dining Hall at 10. That meant she had been sitting on the cold, concrete, floor of the bathroom stall for a bit over an hour. It certainly didn't feel that long. No matter how much she thought about what happened with Malfoy, she reached no conclusion. _He was going to_ kiss _me. Kiss_ me _. Draco Malfoy?!_

Hermione let out an exasperated noise. "UGH!" She leapt up and opened the bathroom stall forcefully. She _hated_ Malfoy for doing this to her. Just then, she froze.

"Myrtle?!" Hermione squeaked at the pearly white figure hovering above the sinks.

Myrtle casually turned her head and grinned. "Why, hello, Hermione! You do seem awfully cheery today!" She made awful imitating noises of Hermione's sobs. "W-why, _Malfoy_? W-what _was that?_ Some-someone h-help me!" Myrtle let out a cackle. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sure you'll figure _something_ out!" She flew out the opened bathroom window while continuing to cackle.

"You sadistic creature! No wonder everyone hates this bathroom!" Hermione screamed after her. "Everyone wants to avoid you, you twisted, dead girl!" _What has gotten into me?! I never yell like this. Stop, Hermione. You have a brain, a head on your shoulders, calm down. Deep breaths._ She breathed in a couple times and looked at her crazed reflection in the mirror. Her hair was no bushier that usual, but her large brown eyes were red-rimmed and face was tear-streaked. Hermione used her hands to pour water from the sink on her face, letting the coolness erase her tension and the signs of her crying.

Hermione had a history of making these issues larger than necessary. Once, when she overheard Ron insult her in first year, she hid in another bathroom, skipped class, and almost got demolished by a troll. Ever since, she had been working towards controlling her emotions and keeping them from affecting her other friends or schoolwork.

She took several more deep breaths, then exited the bathroom. Thankfully no one was in sight. _Where should I go?_ She let out a breathy laugh. It was obvious. There was no other way she would stop thinking of him. Hermione needed to talk to Malfoy.

...

She found him sitting under a tree by the lake, skipping smooth stones across the surface of the still lake, causing the water to ripple. He hadn't noticed her yet. Hermione wasn't sure what her approach should be– mad? Sad? Confused? Happy? Relived? Embarrassed? Suddenly she just started talking.

"Nice one!"

Malfoy jumped.

Hermione, embarrassed, kept talking rapidly. "I can't believe you can skip stones. I can't skip stones; my friend back in Wandsworth tried to teach me once, boy, did _that_ not work. See, we were on vacation, just for the weekend, but we were staying in this cabin where we could hike out into the woods, so we discovered this pond and it wasn't very big at all. And then there were these stone that were pretty big, like maybe the size of my hand, I don't know. But Clara still wanted to teach me how to skip stones because then I'd be able to meet her brother, oh did I tell you about that? Her brother is– Well, okay, I'll tell you about that later. But basically I _cannot_ throw. Or do sports at all, if you couldn't already tell. So when I tried to throw the stone in the pond, I missed. By a lot. The rock hit a tree and, with my splendid luck, it ricocheted right off a tree and hit me in the forehead. There was blood. Everywhere. I still have a scar, would you like to see?" Hermione finally looked up, feeling her face get hot. Draco was staring at her forehead.

"Well, um, that was a while ago so you might... not be able to see the scar anymore..." she trailed off, watching Malfoy's eyes shift back to hers.

No one spoke. Hermione racked her brain for something to talk about... Professor Flitwick's rumouredly difficult Seventh Year exam was already over and she'd already exhausted that topic, asking everyone what they got for each question on the written exam and how the practical component of the exam was. Could she bring that up again? Had Malfoy heard her ask everyone repeatedly what the answer to Question 47 was? She decided it didn't matter, grades were important and she definitely needed Malfoy's opinion on Question 47 to know if she failed the exam. Oh gosh... What if she failed the exam? Happy thoughts, Hermione. Happy thoughts.

"Hey, Malfoy?" She asked timidly.

He looked up from examining another stone into her dark brown eyes. "Yeah?" His entire attention was focussed on her, Hermione could tell.

"Um, what did you get for Question 47 on Professor Flitwick's exam?" She half expected him to sneer at her for being such a nerd. To laugh hysterically and walk away. To just stare at her mockingly and then gossip to all of Slytherin that she had the nerve to even talk to him. _No, stop._ He _talked to_ you, _first. If anyone should be mocking someone, it would be you._

Malfoy did neither of those things. He let out a short laugh. "That's what you want to know?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, obviously confused. "Yes...?"

"Unicorn horn as a powdered form works best to remedy restlessness. But only when it's mixed with three parts drackmint oil and 2 parts liquid lacewing flies," he recited.

"Really? Me too!" Hermione exclaimed. "I mean– I wrote the same thing! I was only half expecting you to remember that question... Actually, I wasn't expecting you to remember it at all..." she trailed off again. _I was actually expecting you to bully me like you've been doing for the past seven years, insult me, walk away, and then trash talk me to all of Slytherin._

"Well, you know my father. Grades are important, Draco Scorpius Malfoy! Grades, grades, grades!" he finished in a voice imitating his father's.

Hermione laughed unintentionally. "Scorpius?"

Malfoy tinged pink. "Yeah... That's my middle name."

 _His name is full of constellations. Draco... Scorpius..._ Hermione thought. Then she remembered. "So, about this morning..."

He froze.

* * *

 **A/N:** **A cliffhanger! I've always wanted to write one of those really suspenseful chapters where the main character is busy saving the world, but then he gets pushed off a cliff by his nemesis with weird eyebrows and spiky hair. But then at the _last_ second, he grabs the edge with one hand while holding a donut with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles in the other, so he's literally hanging off the edge of the cliff when the chapter ends... **

**My career will be fulfilled once I have achieved that.**

 **Or, more likely, ruined.**

 **ANOTHER A/N: I just read the chapter again and, really, this is a terrible cliffhanger, sorry... I don't mean terrible as in OH MY GOSH IT'S SO SUSPENSEFUL THIS IS TERRIBLE but more in a 'well, that was a bad attempt at a cliffhanger. who cares what he's gonna do next?' sort of way.**


End file.
